Beyond Death
by Maddie08209
Summary: Vanessa is married to Rob. Their high period was long over. When Rob has gone for a business trip, Vanessa meets a handsome guy with a creepy secret. ! IMPORTANT: this is a youtube story. that's the reason why it's kinda facile. !
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Death**

Chapter 1: _Creepy, handsome guy_

I'm Vanessa Hudgens, 26, married and a so-called "desperate housewife".

Don't get me wrong, I love my husband but jeesh!

---

Friday. My man gets off work and I already cooked a good meal for him.

Rob: 'I'm home!' he called, coming to the kitchen.

I smiled at him and it got even brighter when I discovered the bunch of flowers he held.

Rob: 'What do you think of these?' he presented the flowers with a pride smile.

Nessa: 'They are beautiful', I smiled, breathing the sweet scent of roses in.

Rob: 'I thought they would be perfect for Kristen', he said.

My smile faded for a second.

Rob: 'You know we worked together for a long time but she got a promotion', he shrugged, 'I thought it would be a nice goodbye-present'

Nessa: 'That's so nice of you', I faked a smile.

Rob: 'What's for dinner?' he asked while he put the flowers in a vase.

Nessa: 'I made some chicken', I smiled.

Rob: 'Oh' he tried to fake a smile. Then he gulped, 'Sounds delicious'

Nessa: 'What's wrong?'

Rob: 'Well, I already had chicken for lunch to be honest', he looked guilty.

Nessa: 'Uh', I put away my anger, 'I can make you something else'

Rob: 'No, no, it's fine', he sighed quietly.

I'm so sorry that I'm not the perfect wife, Mr. Hudgens! But you could make an effort in being my husband too.

---

Later that evening, Rob was watching TV while I made the dishes.

Rob: 'You know there's a business trip next Monday', he said calmly.

Nessa: 'How long?' I frowned.

Rob: 'Nearly 4 weeks'

Nessa: 'Almost a month!'

It was a while ago he'd gone on such a business trip. But for a month?

---

The next morning there was a note at the side of the bed where Rob used to sleep.

It reads:

Dear Nessa,

I didn't want do wake you so I'm leaving this note & a kiss.

Love,

Rob

We definitely had had better times. But maybe the "break" is for good so that I can clean my head. I didn't have much time to think about it before I noticed the clock.

Nessa: 'Dang it!'

I ran through the house, picking up some clothes only to bump into…

a man.

Nessa: 'Ohmygosh', I screamed, 'What do you want in my house?'

The man had a weird expression on his face.

Zac: 'You noticed me?' he asked.

What a stupid question. Of course!  
I stemmed my hand against my hip.

Nessa: 'Look', I said, 'There's neither money nor expensive jewel in here so-'

Zac: 'I didn't want to steal anything', he said, 'I'm Zac by the way'

Nessa: 'Then why did you break in my house, _Zac_?'

Zac: 'Well, I..'

Suddenly the bell rang. I opened the door. I guessed right, it was Ashley.

Ash: 'Hey Nessa', she led herself in, 'we had an appointment 1 hour ago'

Nessa: 'Yeah, I'm really sorry Sweetie', I felt Zac's gaze and decided to not scare Ashley with a burglar. 'May I introduce you to my new friend Zac?'

Ash: 'Who?' she peeked around.

Nessa: 'Zac, that's Ashley. Ashley, that's Zac', I pointed next to me.

Zac: He cleared his throat, 'Should I add that only you can see me?'

Nessa: 'What?' I asked in shock.

Ash: 'Aren't you feeling well?' she reached for my forehead, 'Maybe you're sick'

Zac held back his laugh.

Nessa: 'Uh, I'm perfectly fine', I tried to convince myself. 'I think I just need some rest'

Ash: 'Oh, okay', she smiled, 'Call me when you feel well again'

So she left the house. I glared at Zac.

Nessa: 'What the..?' I began.

Zac: 'Well, honey', he said softly, 'It appears that you're the only person who can see and talk to me' 'Or even touch me', he added with a frown.

Nessa: 'What are you talking about? You can't be serious!' my voice cracked.

Zac: 'I'm dead serious, dear' he said, taking one step closer to me.

Nessa: 'That's insane!' I yelled, heading for my room.

Zac: 'I know you don't want to believe that I'm', he hesitated, 'well, I'm a ghost-'

Nessa: 'A ghost!' I seriously started to freak.

Zac: 'Ness, I try to-'

Nessa: 'Get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE!' I tried to push him to the door.

What was that all about? Is this some creepy kind of joke? Was Ash invited? No way I'm going crazy.

Zac: 'Fine, I'll leave', he finally said, 'But', his hand touched my cheek gently, 'I'll be waiting for you. You know where to find me'

He deeply looked into my eyes before turning to leave.

When I closed the door and locked it (not that it would be a barrier for a ghost) I slowly slid down.

Nessa: 'Creepy, handsome guy' I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let me try this

The next 2 days I tried to distract myself by going shopping with Ashley and stuff. But somehow I couldn't stop thinking about it, the scene at Monday. Okay, to be honest I couldn't stop thinking about him, Zac too. He looked so handsome and his touch made my cheek glow. Vanessa! Stop it! You have a loving husband at home (who is actually not at home).

Nessa: 'Uh', I went out of Starbucks so I could go home but I suddenly stopped in front of a bookstore.

Myth, Witches, Vampires and there, it caught my eye: Ghosts. I stepped in the comfy shop.

Book-seller: 'Gidday, Miss', he smiled.

Nessa: 'Good afternoon', I smiled back and looked around.

Book-seller: 'May I help you, Miss?' he asked friendly.

Nessa: 'Uh, oh', I thought about it. Why not? 'Yes, that would be nice'

Book-seller: 'Awesome, so what are you looking for?'

Nessa: 'Well, a book about ghosts', I blushed.

Book-seller: 'Like a creepy fiction story or a guide?'

Nessa: 'A guide'  
Book-seller: 'Alright', he led me to the back corner, 'Here you are. Everything you should know about ghosts'

Nessa: 'Thank you', I smiled and read the titles.

_How to banish ghosts._ I noticed someone's laugh. I looked around but no one was there. So I continued looking at the books. _Spirit rituals. Expulsion._

Nessa: 'Oh boy, what are you doing here?' I asked myself. I started to walk out the shop.

Book-seller: 'Didn't you find the right book?' he asked.

Nessa: 'No, not really', I turned to the door when someone yelled after me.

Zac: 'Please wait, Miss', he laughed, 'I think I might got something for you'

Nessa: 'Ugh', I turned around, 'Here you are!'

Zac: 'Yep, I couldn't resist', he winked, 'Here', he handed me a book and chuckled, 'That would be the right thing for you'

Nessa: 'Ghostbusters', I couldn't help but smile, 'How nice, thanks'

Book-seller: 'Is everything okay, Miss?' he looked worried at me.

Nessa: 'Everything's alright', I laughed nervously, 'I gotta go now. Goodbye'

I headed for the door. How embarrassing! Of course Zac followed me.

Zac: 'Hey', he caught up with me, 'Where are you going now?'

Nessa: 'Don't you have someone else to bother?' I asked sweetly.

Zac: 'No, I'm afraid not', he smiled weakly at me, 'I know you're still mad at me for going into your house…'

Nessa: 'And embarrass me in front of my best friend and the book-seller', I added.

Zac: 'I'm sorry about that, really', he sighed, 'I'd wish', he stopped.

Nessa: 'What do you wish?' I asked.

Zac: 'Uh, nothing', he looked at me, 'So how can I make it up to you?'

Nessa: 'Leave me alone', I said quickly so I had him out of my life.

Zac: 'Do you really want me to leave?' he asked, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

Did I want him to leave? Well, no. But he's a ghost for god's sake!

Nessa: 'Listen', I swallowed, 'I don't really know what to think about you. I mean, you're...' I couldn't finish.

Zac: 'Yes, I'm kinda dead', he pressed his lips together.

Nessa: 'Yeah', I sighed. 'Uh', I looked around, 'Can we discuss at home later? People might think I'm crazy if they really can't see you'

Zac: 'Okay with me', he grinned, 'See you later'

Is every ghost that handsome? I mean, look at him! He looks like Brad Pitt. I sighed.

Nessa: 'You got some serious problems, Ness', I told myself while I was heading home.

---

Not that I hadn't expected it but I kinda got a heart attack as I opened the door and Zac was standing in front of me.

Zac: 'I've taken the liberty of leading myself in', he chuckled at my still frightened face.

Nessa: 'Like I could have stopped you', I mumbled while I put down my jacket.

Zac: 'I'm sorry', he whispered, knowing I'm a little angry.

Nessa: 'It's okay', I smiled softly. 'May I offer you something?'

Did ghosts have needs?

Zac: 'Yeah', he grinned, 'You'

Nessa: 'Well', I ignored what he said, 'What do you want? Do you need my help to, uh, find peace or something?'

Zac: 'Kinda', his smile faded, 'But I seriously have no clue how'

I didn't like to see him sad. I wanted him to feel comfortable again.

Zac: 'So you accepted what I am?'

Nessa: 'Like I have a choice', I laughed.

He didn't laugh with me. Instead his deep blue eyes fixed mine. We looked at each other a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

Zac: 'Do you actually know how beautiful you are?' he moved a little closer so he barely touched me.

Nessa: I blushed. 'I didn't hear something like that for a long time', I bit my lips.

I had to admit that I liked to hear it (especially from him). Like if he could read my mind he had a wry grin on his face.

Zac: 'Let me try this', he leaned in so his face was inches away from mine.

Nessa: 'What-', my breath went heavily as I inhaled his sweet scent.

Zac: 'Shh', his lips touched mine.

It was a sweet kiss at first which got more awesome and breathtaking with the time. I hadn't been kissed like this before. It felt just so right until something came up my mind.

Nessa: 'Robert', I said breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: That's Just The Beginning, Babe!

Nessa: 'How, how could you just do this?' I moved away so there was some space between us, 'I'm married!'

Zac: 'I'm not sorry', he said, looking at me. 'And don't you say you didn't feel anything'

Nessa: 'I didn't feel anything', I said automatically.

Zac: 'Yeah, of course', he said sarcastically, 'Because you're oh so happy with your husband'

He hit the bull's eye. I swallowed hardly.

Zac: 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you', he gently touched my knee.

Nessa: 'I love him', I explained while my eyes got wet.

Zac: 'Sure you do', he said, 'But in a relationship love isn't enough'

Nessa: 'What do you mean?' I asked.

Zac: 'Love does bring people together', he pulled me close, 'But it doesn't keep the relationship alive. At least not by itself'

I allowed him to hold me while I looked at him, not knowing what to say.

Zac: 'When was the last time Rob asked you out?' he asked, brushing his lips over my hair, 'When was the last time he brought you flowers?'

Reminds me of something: 'I thought they'd be perfect for Kristen', I could hear Rob's voice say. I pressed my lips together.

Zac: 'I guess it's been some time', he assumed, 'Now tell me that you're lucky with it'

Nessa: 'I'm not lucky', I said truthfully, 'But that doesn't change that I love him'

Zac: 'I see', he nodded.

After a while of silence Zac spoke again.

Zac: 'When you married him, have you expected your life to be like this?' he asked pestering.

Nessa: 'I didn't know what to expect at that time, Zac', I cuddled into his chest and yawned.

Zac: 'You must be tired', his voice was soft again. 'Close your eyes and try to get some sleep', he kissed my forehead. 'I'll show you something tomorrow'

I smiled and soon fell asleep.

---

The next morning I could feel Zac's calm breath tickle my ear. My body felt warm so I assert that he'd wrapped the blanket around me. I smiled as I opened my eyes.

Nessa: 'Morning', I whispered.

Zac: 'Morning' he replied, 'You slept well?'

Nessa: 'Yeah', I looked happily at him, 'You too?'

Zac: 'I don't sleep', he said gently.

Nessa: 'Never?'

Zac: 'Never'

Nessa: 'Oh', was all I could say.

After a while he padded my hip.

Zac: 'C'mon up now', he commanded, 'We have big plans today'

Nessa: 'We do?' I got up quickly.

Zac: 'I won't tell you'

Nessa: 'Oh, please!' I got curious.

Zac: 'Nope, it's a surprise' I pulled a face.

'You'll find out soon enough', he smiled, 'And now you should eat some breakfast'

I didn't notice I was starving until now. I poured some cereal in a bowl and sat down to eat. Zac was sitting opposite to me. His eyes were so warm. I felt lost when I looked into them.

Nessa: 'You never eat I guess'

Zac: 'Right', he proved my assumption, 'But I enjoy watching you eat'

Nessa: 'Mhh'

After breakfast Zac told me to pack some clothes. So I did.

Zac: 'Now we're going to the airport'

Nessa: 'Huh?'

Zac: 'You're surprise is far away'

I didn't ask any questions so we went to the airport in silence.

Zac: 'There are two tickets deposited', he said when we arrived at the counter.

Staffer: 'Hello, Ma'am, what can I do for you?' she asked friendly.

Nessa: 'There are two tickets deposited'

Staffer: 'Which name?'

Zac: 'Efron'

I repeated what he said and I got the tickets.

Nessa: 'How-', I began.

Zac: 'I saved some money', he said.

Nessa: 'But you're dead now'

Zac: 'I know', he chuckled nervously, 'Can we talk about this some other time?'

I seriously wanted to know what he hid but I cave in.

Later, in the waiting hall…

Nessa: 'Have you ever seen "Final Destination"'?

Zac: 'Yeah, why?' he looked amused.

Nessa: 'Well, I don't want to die in a plane accident'

To be honest, I was afraid of flying. Zac chuckled which made me mad.

Nessa: 'Sure, you don't have to worry. You're already dead', I was sorry the moment I said it, 'Look, Zac, I didn't mean-'

Zac: 'It's okay. I know you better than you think'

Nessa: 'What does that mean?' I asked as our flight was called.

Zac: 'C'mon, get your cute butt into the plane'

Nessa: 'Cute?' I asked pouty.

Zac came closer and whispered in my ear.

Zac: 'To be honest, I've never seen a hotter butt', he pinched my bottom.

Nessa: 'Zac!' I called, acting outraged.

I ran after Zac and giggled loudly. It must have looked too weird for the other people in the hall but I didn't care. Zac stopped at a dark corner and I ran into him.

Zac: 'You know, it's forbidden to run in those halls'

Nessa: 'Really?' I asked innocently.

Zac: 'Yeah', he grinned.

Nessa: 'What will you do now?' I grinned back.

Zac: 'Let me think'

He looked around for a second. Then he got a hold of my waist and pulled me into him. When we kissed this time I felt just perfect. I won't find a word which would suit more.

---

After a while we were in the plane and a few hours later we approached to land. I had a big smile on my lips when I looked out the window.

Nessa: 'OMG, how could you know I love Paris?'

Zac: 'As I said, I know you a lot', when I gave him a suspiciously look, he add, 'Your I-Love-Paris shirt made it really easy to find out'

Nessa: 'I can't believe you took me here'

Zac: 'That's just the beginning, Babe!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The day I died should've been my luckiest

We arrived at the luxury hotel and went to our room. My eyes widened when I saw the king sized bed.

Zac: 'Bienvenu à Paris, mon amour', he said.

Nessa: 'Huh? Did you swear at me in French?'

Zac: 'Sweetie, I wouldn't dare to', he laughed.

Nessa: 'Who knows?' I asked, grinning.

He pulled me into a close hug from behind, his hands on my hips. His breath on my ear made me shiver.

Zac: 'I know', he said huskily. Then he added 'that your body is a bomb'

His hands wandered up to my breasts. I couldn't help but sigh. That was an encouragement for Zac. His lips started to kiss my neck softly. One hand wandered down to my stomach while the other hand continued massaging my breast. I enjoyed it but when he tried to unbutton my jeans I needed him to stop.

Nessa: 'Zac…' I tried to push him away gently.

Zac: 'What's the matter, Sweetheart?' he released me immediately.

Nessa: I turned around. 'I..we..' I didn't know what to say.

Zac: 'You don't want to?' his voice was soft 'It's fine. I didn't want to push you into anything'

Nessa: 'Thank you', I kissed him tenderly.

Zac: 'C'mon', he took my hand, 'let me show you something'

- - -

I didn't know where he led me first but I soon saw the Eiffle Tower.

Nessa: 'Wow' I looked up at the tons of steel.

Zac: 'Awestruck, huh?' he looked at me instead of the construction.

Of course this wasn't the first time I saw the tower. I often saw it on TV or in magazines. But this time it was for real and it was even bigger than I imagined.

Zac: 'C'mon, let's go upstairs'

I wouldn't stop complaining about the tedious ascent. Zac was so patient. I couldn't believe how easily he made me forget about my husband. That's what changed my mood a little. Of course Zac was noticing.

Zac: 'Are you upset because of what happened in the hotel?' he asked worried. 'I really didn't mean to-'

Nessa: 'No, Zac, it's fine', I put a hand on his cheek. 'It's just…' I showed him the finger where I usually wore my wedding ring.

Zac: 'Vanessa', Zac sighed 'You just don't get it, do you?'

Nessa: 'What do you mean?' I asked confused.

Zac: 'He's cheating on you'

Nessa: 'What? Why are you saying this?' I was shocked.

Zac: 'Because it's true. I saw it myself. He's cheating on you with Kristen'

Could it be true? Did he really see them together? As if he could read my mind he said

Zac: 'I already told you I know you better than you think'

Nessa: 'You've been spying on me?' I asked astonished.

Zac: 'Not exactly' he sat down on a bench and pulled me onto his lap. 'Look, I'd rather call it my little project. I'm a ghost. I can't do what living people do'

I felt weak. My mind didn't want to understand what Zac told me. Robert cheated on me? Zac has been stalking Rob & me? I couldn't get the picture of Robert and Kristen out of my head.

Zac: 'Vanessa? You alright?'

Nessa: 'Huh?' I felt like getting on the surface, panting for air, after drowning.

Zac: 'Don't you feel well?' he asked worried. 'I actually thought you might faint. Wanna go back to our room?'

I nodded slowly. I really didn't feel well.

- - -

I felt strong arms wrapped around me when I woke up in the suite. Dried tears sparkled on my cheeks. I must have been crying. Oh right, I remember what Zac told me. I asked the first question that came to my mind.  
Nessa: 'Why haven't you told me before?'  
Zac: 'Told you what?'

Nessa: 'That he is cheating on me'

Zac: 'Oh' he pulled me closer. 'I think you wouldn't have believed me'

I already opened my month in disagree when I decided that he probably was right: I wouldn't have believed a word he said. But even Rob and me are stuck in a crises..it really hurts that he had another woman. Maybe this whole business trip was just an excuse for a making out week with Kristen. No, he wouldn't. Or would he?

Zac: 'Hunny, you must be starving', he gently stroke my hair. 'What about calling the room service?'

I wasn't hungry at all but Zac looked so excited that I couldn't say no. The room service brought us pancakes and stuff which smelled delicious. I tried to eat some pieces as I suddenly remembered that this all costs a lot money. The flight, the hotel, the food. So where did Zac take the money from?

Zac: 'Does the food not taste good?' he asked after watching me playing with my food.

Nessa: 'No, I've actually never eaten pancakes as good as those' I replied sternly.

Zac: 'What's on your mind then?'

Nessa: 'Well, how can you afford all this stuff? You've been a bank robber before you died?' I asked joky.

Zac sighed. He didn't like this subject.

Zac: 'I knew you would ask sometime'

There was a long silence in between. I guess Zac was thinking if he should tell me or not. I waited patiently.

Zac: 'Come here', he said and placed some sweet kisses all over my face. 'The day I died should've been the luckiest of my life.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Perhaps this was destiny.

[Zac's POV]

Zac: 'In the forties, I had a big company. I worked so much for it. Too much. Even at the day I should've got married.'

'Oh shit!' I looked at my watch, 'I can't run late for my own wedding'

'I grabbed my stuff and ran to my car. I jumped into it and began to drive fast. It was a warm day. The sun was shining brightly and it smelled like spring. The perfect day. As I rushed down the street I opened the glove box to search for the rings. I finally got them and looked up again just to see something in front of the car. I wasn't able to brake anymore. And as I tried to dodge, well, there was a tree in my way.'

Vanessa remained silent. Maybe I was wrong but she shook a little. I already told her way too much for one day but the look in her eyes was still curious so I decided to go on.

'It wasn't like I felt pain or something. I sort of climbed out of my car and looked at the scrap heap I left behind. I recognized my own body, all damaged and bloody and I knew somehow that I was a ghost.'

There was a little silence. I didn't know whether to continue or not.

Nessa: 'You're nearly 100 years old', Vanessa suddenly said.

Zac: 'I don't think you can count the years I've been dead, Honey', I replied softly.

Nessa appeared so little in the huge bed we sat in. She wrapped her arms around her body.

Zac: 'You know she was a lot like you', I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Nessa: 'Who?' she asked confused.

Zac: 'Venezia', I told her, 'The woman I should marry. She had brown hair and those dark doe eyes nobody's able to resist. And she had a foible for Paris'

Nessa: 'What happened to her?'  
Zac: 'She married my brother and brought him 3 children but she died shortly after the birth of her last child'

Nessa: 'But couldn't she see you? I mean your ghost?'

Zac: 'Unfortunately not. I wanted to tell her so much but I couldn't. Robert doesn't deserve you. He should count himself lucky to have such an amazing wife like you. But instead he takes delight in Kristen'

Nessa: 'Zac…I need to go', Nessa stood up.

Zac: 'What, where are going? Why…'

Nessa: 'Zac, please let me go', she interrupted, 'I need a few moments for myself.'

So I let her go.

She ran down the stairs because she couldn't wait for the lift. At the moment she had just one need: fresh air. Her head felt heavy. In the lobby she ignored the receptionist who appeared to ask her if she's alright, of course in French. When the door opened she stepped outside and took a deep breath. Ever since the first time everything got too much for her she simply took a walk. Nessa loved being close to nature and walking has always helped cleaning her head. She went to the nearby park cause she knew she wouldn't find the way back if she went far away. She walked a while, just concentrating on her steps and looking around. Then she arrived at a little lake.

Nessa: 'Oh Gosh', she took a seat on a bench.

So many thoughts went through her head. She accepted that Zac was a ghost and she was the only one able to see him. But the fact that she was just like his wife was creepy. And she didn't know whether to trust Zac or not because he followed her and her husband quiet long.

She loved Robert for sure. But she also knew their relationship wasn't strong anymore. Suddenly she remembered the evening when Rob brought flowers for Kristen. Has that been just a nice act among workmates? No. Kristen was his concubine and Nessa knew it. She hadn't cried because of a lie today. Zac wouldn't lie to her. He was too kind. And in that second she realized she loved Zac. Her brain said it was impossible but her heart proved the opposite. Maybe it wasn't mere chance that she could see him. Maybe she was related to his wife. Perhaps this was destiny. She had to get back to the hotel.

* * *

AN: i really didn't know how to work my ideas out. gosh, i hate this chapter! do you have any suggestion about what's happening next? should i continue the story at all? x)


End file.
